The I Love U Potion
by Angeline717
Summary: This story is about the two potions that Tsunade made. What happens when Konoha young ninjas takes a sip from the potions? This story may include a little out-of-character Hinata.
1. Prologue

_**This is my 1st story ever posted in fan fiction! Actually this is just a teaser that my sister suggested... I'll be uploading chapter 1 real soon... for now, enjoy the teaser!**_

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha..." cackled Tsunade as she held up two bottles of mixtures - her latest concoctions.

"Hmm, whom shall be my first guinea pig?" she thought aloud as she started to screen through the list of Konoha ninjas.

She laid a thin slender finger on a ninja's name whispering all but one word, "Perfect!"


	2. Tsunade's potion's still 100 effective

**Hey!! I just realised that I forgot to put the disclaimer for the prologue!! Whoops...**

**Kiba: Dumb author...**

**Author: Hey! I can easily make you gay in the story you know...**

**Kiba: Right... As if you have that much power...**

**Hinata: Kiba-kun...**

**Author: Oh well... We shall see... Anyway, I do NOT OWN NARUTO!! Just the plot... Arigato for reading! If you don't mind, please review!! DOMO ARIGATO!!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga waited at her team's usual meeting spot.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered to herself.

She was just about to leave when a person halted right in front of her.

"Whoa!" a brown spiked haired boy exclaimed.

"Hey, Hinata! Am I late?"

"Hi, Kiba! Not really... Shino and Kurenai sensei aren't here yet. This is so unlike them!" Hinata replied.

"Hmm... I saw Kurenai sensei as I was on my way here, but she told me that she had something to do. Maybe we should just go ahead and train?"

"What about Shino?"

"He's coming later after he takes care of some stuff... I think..." Kiba shifted uncomfortably and blushed a little as he thought about what Shino had said to him earlier in the day.

"I don't see Akamaru... Don't you always have him around? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Uh... Yeah... About that... Akamaru 'caught' flees yesterday. After treating Akamaru with some sort of anti-flee medicine, my sis absolutely forbid me from bringing him out to train today. It's ok! We can train to improve our flexibility and agility that is our 'taijutsu' instead of our 'genjutsu' and 'ninjustu'!"

"Oh. That's a great idea! Shall we start then?" Hinata asked.

"You bet!" Kiba jumped and gave a little yelp of joy. Yup, Kiba loved training with Hinata. She is just so different from any other girls - in a good way of course. There were many qualities in her which he found rather interesting in a girl. She was determined, sweet, kind, gentle, cute, polite, nice, cute... not to mention perfectly shaped... and did he say cute? Ah... Just perfect!

* * *

Two hours later, a scheming Hokage poured one of her latest potion into an empty glass. She added flavouring into the mixture, gave it a quick stir and headed out of the Hokage tower towards team 8's training ground.

As soon as she reached the training spot, she walked over to Hinata and Kiba who were practically drained and exhausted due to their training as well as the hot weather.

'Arigato, sun! You have just enhanced my plan to get Hinata to drink this potion!' Tsunade thought to herself, grinning wider.

"Hinata, you must be exhausted from training! Come, drink this! It'll increase your agility and strength!" Tsunade exclaimed in an 'oh-too-friendly' tone.

At first, Hinata was reluctant to accept that offer because she felt that she was not worthy to accept something directly from the Hokage herself. However, after much persuasion from Tsunade, Hinata thanked the Hokage as she humbly accepted the drink. She slowly sipped the drink but stopped almost immediately when she noticed that the drink didn't taste right.

"It doesn't taste like any other drink I've ever had in my life!" Hinata commented.

Kiba threw her a confused look and reached for the glass. He held it up against his lips and thought to himself, 'I'm receiving an indirect kiss from her! Yes! I've always wanted to kiss her! I'm so gonna drink it slowly...'

Just before Tsunade could stop him, Kiba drank a pretty large part of the drink. Oh well, so much for drinking the drink slowly... "Yeah, it does taste a little different."

Hinata reached back for the glass as she wanted to taste more of that interesting drink.

When Hinata finally finished, Tsunade grinned her evil grin and waltzed away. When she was out of sight, she used an invisible jutsu to turn herself invisible.

"What's with her?" Kiba asked but he was answered with a mere shrug from Hinata.

* * *

"Shall we continue our training?" Hinata suggested after a few minutes.

"I guess that drink Tsunade-sama gave us is already kicking in. I feel like I can totally do some butt kicking!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata smiled. Kiba is an amazing guy. He's like the almost exact clone of Naruto... Except for the part where Kiba's less impulsive and more human. She felt safer, more comfortable with Kiba than Naruto and he was always there for her when she needed him....

* * *

After a few hours, Naruto and Sasuke passed by team 8's training ground.

"Teme, I bet you cheated the last time we sparred! How else would you have won over me? Even after I have totally perfected my Rasengan?! It just doesn't make sense! Believe it! I'll expose all your dirty little secrets when I get to the bottom of this!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and thought to himself, 'Even if I were to defend myself, this dobe here will probably go on and on about how I cheated. Hn... It's better to save my breath. Yes, I'll just ignore him. That'll piss him off even more.' Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly, the sound of ninja's training caught Sasuke's attention. He rushed on ahead of Naruto who was busy sprouting curses at him as he hurried to find the source of all the shifting and slashes of kunai only to find Hinata kneeling on one knee gripping kunais in her hands tightly.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he saw Hinata. Since when was she so... enticing? Did she always have that great figure? Her face seemed so angelic and her lips seemed to tempt him to march right over and kiss her. Sasuke's heart leaped when Hinata acknowledged his presence.

Naruto stopped beside Sasuke with one hand on his knee and pointed at Sasuke with his other hand. "Teme... You just rushed on without even..." Naruto trailed off as he noticed how pretty and cute Hinata was that day. He had never noticed the kind look in her loving lavender eyes as she gazed at him – the kyuubi.

Hinata's face flushed bright red the moment she noticed Naruto starring straight at her with a very pervert-ish look on his face. His tongue was hung out and was he drooling? At her? Was there something on her face? Did she somehow looked or reminded Naruto of ramen? Oh great! What should she do? Naruto's coming towards her along with Sasuke!

"Hey, Hinata! Wat's up hottie?" Naruto said trying to sound cool.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "She's mine so back off!"

'Are they bickering over me?' Hinata wondered. 'Wait, what did Sasuke mean when he said I'm his?! Hell no!' Hinata thought her fist tightening around her kunais.

"Hinata? What're you doing?" Kiba asked noticing that Hinata was already distracted from their date, um... he meant, training... "Oh! Naruto! Sasuke! Came here to practice?" Kiba asked as he approached Hinata and the two guys who were still busy arguing about whom Hinata belonged to.

"Hey... are you guys quarrelling over... Hinata?" Kiba asked as he stared to feel irritated that he was no longer the only one who liked Hinata and that the number of his competitors had just increased.

"Yeah! Kiba tell this teme here that Hinata's mine!" Naruto shouted without even glancing over at Kiba.

"Ano..." Kiba started.

"No! She's mine!" Sasuke retorted.

"No! Mine!"

"Hn...Ok... You can have her... So as long as you leave Kiba for me!" Sasuke said as soon as he laid his eyes on Kiba.

Both Hinata's and Kiba's eyes widened with shock. Did Sasuke just ditch a girl for a guy??!! Even worse, Hinata for KIBA??!! It's the end of the world!!!

Naruto grinned widely and embraced Hinata but surprisingly, Hinata pulled away and pushed Naruto backwards.

He landed on his butt and glanced upwards. It was then that he felt as if Cupid's arrow just ran through his heart. He started to notice how strong and macho Kiba looked. Just look at his manly fangs!

"I don't want Hinata anymore! I want Kiba!" Naruto said as he quickly grab onto Kiba.

Kiba winced and tried to free himself from Naruto when Sasuke too started to grab his arm.

Hinata did not know how to react. She stood there petrified. Did Sasuke and Naruto just declared their love for KIBA??!!! How could this happen? Kiba was hers! Oops.... slip of the brain... Kiba was her teammate....

Not far from there, Tsunade stifled a laugh. Oh yeah.... Her potions were still 100% effective.

* * *

**Kiba: YOU MADE NARUTO AND SASUKE GAY OVER ME?? **

**Author: Haha... **

**Kiba: You're evil.**

**Author: Hey, at least I didn't have you return their feelings... Or do you wanna??**

**Kiba: HELL NO!!**

**Author: Thought so... Oh well... So... Can you be a good doggie and ask my readers to review before I turn you gay?**

**Kiba: PLEASE REVIEW!! I DON'T WANNA BE GAY!!**


	3. More rivals?

**Author: Hey Hey!!! Sorry for the extremely late update... **

**Kiba: (whispers under breath) Sorry no cure...**

**Author: What did you say?!**

**Kiba: This girl right here (Points to author) doesn't own the characters from Naruto... **

**Author: WHY? WHY? WHY?!**

**Kiba: Cause you just don't... So yeah...**

**Author: (Finds dark corner, squats down, pokes floor, blue depressed lines start forming....)**

**Kiba: (Smirk)**

**Hinata: Um... Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Walking back from the BBQ restaurant, Shikamaru and Chouji saw the commotion that was going on at the team 8's training ground. It was a pretty weird sight to both Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke and Naruto were practically on the verge of tearing Kiba's arms out.

"He's mine, teme!" Naruto shouted tugging at Kiba's right hand.

"Let go, dobe! You wanted Hinata! She's all yours! Let go of MY Kiba NOW!" Sasuke yelled while yanking Kiba's left arm.

Kiba's pained reaction would have even impressed the 'love-pain' Gaara if he were there. With every last ounce of his strength, Kiba tried to free himself from this embarrassing sight. However, both Naruto and Sasuke were persistent. Very persistent.

'Goodbye arms... It has been nice having you guys attached to me. At the rate these two crazy newfound gays are going, I think I'll lose you both really soon...' Kiba thought to himself while gazing towards the wide blue sky.

Deciding that it would have been too troublesome if they were to get involved in the Kiba tug-of-war game, Shikamaru turned to leave along with his trusted companion – or so he thought....

Unfortunately, a strange feeling overwhelmed him out of a sudden and before he knew it, his body was moving out of his control – towards the trio. He blushed madly although he didn't know what was making him feel that way. Chouji too behaved in the odd manner similar to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Kiba... This is such a drag... but... need some help?" Shikamaru offered while rubbing the back of his neck.

Out of strength, Kiba shot Shikamaru his famous puppy dog eyes. It was all it took to convince Shikamaru to use his shadow possession jutsu to confine both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Let me go! Argh! Kiba! Free me from Shikamaru and I'm all yours!" Naruto said.

"Eewww... yeah... right... like that's ever gonna happen.... the mere thought of having you as my... uh... boyfriend... totally creeps me out." Kiba answered regaining his right to move his arms at his own free will.

"Kiba! I knew it! You wanted me more than this dobe here! Tell Shikamaru to release me!" Sasuke said.

"If I ever said or say I want _you_ in the past, present or even the future, may the day that I said 'I love you' to _you_ be the day I die!" Kiba retorted.

"Kiba... Have you ever noticed how alike you are to a dog?" Chouji started.

"Um... Besides the fact that I have an extremely sharp sense of smell, sharpen my claws while in combat and I growl to frighten my enemies? Nope, I'm not like a dog at all. Of all the questions you could have asked, why this out of a sudden, Chouji?"

"Cause you remind me of hot-dogs... And I** love** 'hot' dogs..."

"Wait... Do you mean the food hot-dogs? Cause technically hot-dogs are either made of chicken, beef or pork. Not canines..."

"What I really mean is, Kiba, you're HOT!!!" Chouji piped out and instantly grabbed onto Kiba.

Kiba sighed. He didn't know whether he should thank Chouji for the 'compliment' or bash him up for the 'insult'. Either way, the hugging is way too much for Kiba to handle. Kiba shifted uncomfortably and tried to free himself but Chouji's grip was way too tight.

Best friend or no best friend, Shikamaru didn't want Chouji to hog onto Kiba since he wanted to have a feel of molesting the poor Kiba as well, so he immediately released his shadow possession jutsu and reached for Kiba along with Naruto and Sasuke.

All at once, the four guys tugged at Kiba's arms and legs each grabbing onto a limb as they each tried to pull Kiba towards themselves.

"I look like a freaking starfish stranded in the middle of the sandy beach with four little kids tugging at each of my limbs just to gain possession over me! It's nice to know that there are people fighting over me... except for the fact that they are ALL GUYS... and I-AM-NOT-GAY! Besides, what if my limbs get torn off? Starfishes regenerate even if their limbs get torn off but I am clearly NOT a starfish. Is anyone even listening to me?!" Kiba shouted.

* * *

Hinata stood dumbfounded under a tree nearby while Tsunade laughed hysterically. Hinata turned to look for the source of the laughter but her efforts were futile since Tsunade was invisible.

'If I knew that the potion was gonna be this effective I would've brought a video camera! Ha ha! Hmm... But a brilliant potionist such as I should always test the furthest 'extent' of the potion's effects.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into Tsunade's plotting mind. She decided to test the strength of her potion by exposing her 'guinea pigs' to more mature and 'full of self-control' adults.

"This is gonna be so interesting!" Tsunade laughed while poor Hinata took several glances around to search for the source of the laughter.

"Byakugan!" Hinata commanded as the veins around her eyes bulged and everything in her vision became white, black and blue. Immediately Hinata spotted a chakra system which bears a startling resemblance to that of the Hokage's. Hinata kept her kunais and walked towards the figure. Just as she was about to tap the person's shoulder, the figure took a slick sidestep and avoided Hinata's slender fingers.

"Whoa! Oh yeah! That's right! I forgot you were a Hyuuga! Dang those Byakugans! All the hard work of learning this invisible jutsu is totally useless now! I'm so gonna ban the use of Byakugans when I get back to the office!" Tsunade complained.

'Tsunade-sama forgot that I was a Hyuuga? Even though I am supposedly the next heir to the Hyuuga clan? She must have been overworked under such high pressure and stress too! Wait... Did she just say that she'll ban Byakugan? Wow... Imagine Neji-nisan being unable to Byakugan... That'll be interesting...' Hinata thought. (A/N: Tsunade overworked and under such high pressure and stress?! Must have been from the sa-ke....)

"Ano.... Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here? Do you need something?" Hinata asked politely trying to divert from her thoughts.

"Hmm... As a matter of fact, I do.... Now, Hinata, tell me, what are your measurements?" Tsunade asked knowing that Hinata's measurements are bound to attract the most perverted pervert of all perverts in the whole of Konoha. She needed _his_ help to find the most mature man in Konoha. How? Simple! Any man who doesn't associate with _him_ of course! Although Tsunade already had a jonin in mind...

"Huh? Sorry... I don't understand what measurements you're referring to... What sort of measurements do you want?"

"Yours. Top, middle and bottom. I mean, under all that clothes, there's gotta be some things that you're hiding, right?" Tsunade replied.

Hinata turned redder than tomatoes the instant she understood what Tsunade meant.

Almost instantly, Jiraya and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"42, 30, 40! Her busts are probably D cup!' " Kakashi piped out.

"Yes, my brightest student among the rest! You have mastered the art of sight and intuition! You've improved a lot! No doubt!" Jiraya complimented Kakashi.

"Yes, Jiraya-sensei! It's all thanks to your training, that I've gotten so talented in this!" Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi!"

"Jiraya-sensei!"

"Kakashi!"

"Jiraya-sensei!"

Sunset in the background... (Figuratively)

"Eew... now that is way gross.... Two old men shouting each other's name in excess admiration is just too much to handle..." Tsunade said.

"Heh! You're one to talk.... You're as old as I am!" the other sannin rebutted Tsunade as he immediately recognised her voice.

"Die, Jiraya!" Tsunade shouted as she grabbed onto Jiraya and locked him in an uncomfortable position. His hands were locked behind his back and he was pinned on the ground. It was a pretty awkward sight for anyone who was free enough to pay attention to both Jiraya and Tsunade. Only Hinata was able to see Tsunade pinning Jiraya but to Kakashi, it seemed as if Jiraya was imitating a caterpillar wriggling on the ground. If Kiba wasn't too busy trying to free himself from his attackers, he would have joined in the amazement of looking at an old man wriggling and feel disgusted at it.... Unfortunately, Kiba was way too busy to take notice of his surroundings.

"Tsunade! Get off me!"

"What the hell have you been corrupting my jonins with??!! Are there more jonins under your pervertish trainings??!! What do you mean he's the brightest student among the rest?!" Tsunade shouted almost breathing fire through her nostrils.

"What does that have anything to do with you? They're all free to choose whether to enjoy their youthful days or waste it all away being so tied up by rules... Besides, my students do not just consist of jonins... there are chunnins as well..." Jiraya said.

"You old perverted idiot! Youthful days?! They're all old enough to be dads and perhaps even granddads for goodness sake!" Tsunade yelled while twisting Jiraya's arms so hard that it hurt.

"That is exactly why I trained them. They were all so inexperienced... Sigh... Tsk tsk tsk... All of them did not even know the difference between bouncy and tight!" Jiraya strained to say as his arms were hurting – a lot, due to Tsunade's super human strength.

"DIE, JIRAYA!!! DIE!!! I'm gonna break each and every one of your bones, treat them and break them again!!!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Jiraya screamed as Tsunade tightened her grip.

Kakashi blurly looked at Jiraya whereas Hinata stood extremely still and was absolutely traumatized at what she saw.... she wanted to release her Byakugan but somehow, she was unable to do so. Perhaps it was due to the horror and fear she was experiencing....

Tsunade gave Jiraya several kicks and punches before sending him off with her famous super-human-fling which sent Jiraya flying off to a great distance away from them.

When Jiraya was out of sight, Tsunade released her invisible jutsu, brushed of the dust from her hands and shoulders and turned to look at Kakashi.

'Sheesh... My brilliant plan of exposing Hinata and Kiba to 'mature and self-controlled Kakashi' is destroyed by that pevertish idiot! How am I supposed to find another suitable adult now?!' Tsunade thought to herself.

* * *

**Kiba: I guess Tsunade isn't aware that an Anbu like Kakashi absolutely enjoys reading Icha Icha Paradise...?**

**Hinata: Gasp! (Shockness!)**

**Kiba: (Sudden realisation) OH MY GOSH!!! THAT AUTHOR MADE MORE GUYS GAY OVER ME??!!**

**Author: Muahahaha! Serves you right! That's for smirking at me!!! Buahahaha!!! Ne ne ne boo boo!!!**

**Hinata: Angeline-san, please forgive Kiba-kun...**

**Author: Aww... Hinata... You're too nice for Kiba... But you two make such a cute couple... (Forms imaginary images about Kiba being with Hinata... Starts daydreaming and drooling)**

**Kiba: Don't wanna know what she's thinking....**

**Hinata: Please review! **

**Author: Yup.... Thanks for all the reviews so far! It's really encouraging!!! I'm probabaly gonna wrap things up with the last chapter.... The jokes are being too repetitive.... Hehe.... Oh well... My 1st story's about to be done!**


	4. True Love's Kiss?

**Author: Oh-my-gosh!!! Gomen gomen gomen!!! I'm so so so so so very sorry for posting this up so so so so so late!!! I was planning on posting this up just the day after the second chapter. Unfortunately I got busy... Really busy... Haha!!! Why? Cause I was gonna move to Australia to study! Haha!!! So I was busy forcing/packing my 'important stuff' into my absolutely tiny little luggage... Guess poor chapter 3 just got stuck in my laptop for a whole month... Maybe even more... O_O... Oh man!!!**

**Kiba: Excuses, excuses.... Tch! And who'd wanna know about your life anyway?!**

**Hinata: Kiba-kun...**

**Author: (Tightens fist and pulls back a fighting stance.) I'm ready for you Kiba!!! Gggrraaahh!!!**

**Kiba: (Crosses arms) Hah! As if I'd fight you, a girl...**

**Author: Damn it!!! Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!!! (Hinata quickly refrains author from throttling Kiba)**

**Hinata: Angeline-san! Please! You know how Kiba's like! Forgive him!!**

**Author: (Immediately calms down and gives an evil snicker) Hehehe… Oooh… Guess little Hinata-chan is forgetting the '–kun'...**

**Hinata: (Blushes) Angeline-san....**

**Author: Ahahaha!!! So what now, Kiba? Feel like you've moved a step closer in being in a romantic relationship with Hinata-chan?? Ahahahahaha!!!**

**Kiba: (Blushes and clears throat to clear his awkwardness) *Ahem* Angeline-san doesn't own Naruto or any characters in Naruto.... Sheesh... Do we have to do a disclaimer for every single chapter??!!!**

**Author: Well... This is the last chapter... So it'll be the last time you'll get to disclaim it.... Haha! Enjoy it while you can! But no worries!!! I'm currently working on a few other stories... All in which are dedicated to Kiba Hina!!! Yay!!! Remember to invite me to your wedding yeah, Kiba? Haha!**

**Hinata: (Face changes colour to a deeper shade of red, tenses up and faints)**

**Angeline: Whoops... I just killed your wife...**

**Kiba: (Shys up and faints as well.)**

**Author: Sigh... Hmm... (Clasps hand and prays...) May Kiba find the perfect opportunity to confess to Hinata... (Pauses and shakes head) No, may Kiba find the guts to confess to Hinata... As Soon As Possible! Ok... Enough of my babbling... Please enjoy the story! Hold on a sec...!!! Did Kiba Inuzuka just faint???!!!! (Author faints as well...) **

* * *

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past Hinata, Kakashi and the Hokage. A person in a green tight-suit halted directly in front of Kakashi. The green suited guy turned out to be none other than Gai who was currently busy challenging Kakashi to do some outrageous stance. Kakashi covered his ears to protect himself from Gai's extremely loud voice but was still able to hear something about a challenge to run hundred rounds around Konoha using nothing but their fingers while carrying weights with their toes.

Kakashi sighed as he thought of a way to change the challenge to something less exerting. After all, who would want to do such an outrageous exercise at 4 in the evening?

"Yes! I've got it! Gai! You're not the first one on my list but you'll do!!! Now, tell me what you think of Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm... She's pretty shy? Not badly curved.... Yeah... Kinda cute for a little girl..." Gai replied half heartedly as he was more enthusiastic in challenging Kakashi.

"I knew it... Gai's not human... How else can my potion not have any effect on him? Unless my potion is not as effective as I thought.... NO! IMPOSSIBLE!! My potions are the best! So, Gai must not be human!" Tsunade concluded in a whisper under her breath.

Meanwhile, Kakashi glanced around and immediately took notice of four figures which resembled Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji. The last figure was blocked out of Kakashi's view but it seemed to him that the four boys were arguing over someone... Ah... They must be arguing over a girl....

"Hey Gai, how about we see which one of us can win over the girl that those four boys are trying to get, instead?" Kakashi suggested to Gai.

"Brilliant! Now, I shall test some of the stuff Jiraya-sensei has taught me over these past few months!" Gai said out loud.

'JIRAYA _TAUGHT_ THEM _STUFF _OVER THE PAST _MONTH_???!!! Of all the jonins in the world, GAI has been corrupted too??!! When Jiraya comes back, I'm so gonna murder him!!!' Tsunade planned.

Hinata tried to explain to Kakashi and Gai that the person the four rookies were fighting over was not a girl, but both jonins were already marching their way towards the boys.

Tsunade leaned back against a tree trunk and observed.

"Hmm, what do we have here? Four little midgets fighting over a little poodle?" Gai asked sarcastically.

"I am not little! And I AM DEFINITELY NOT A POODLE!!!" Kiba shouted.

"Huh? What's this? Kiba?" Oh great.... I've gotta fight with Gai to see who gets _Kiba_? Eew..." Kakashi shivered at that mere thought.

Although Kakashi's 'manly' instincts told him to walk away, his reflexes and body muscles moved in the total opposite direction. Gai too was busy observing Kiba from head to toes.

"Hmm... I've never noticed how macho and youthful you really are! Oh Kiba! Teach me your manly ways!" Gai burst out while grabbing onto Kiba.

"AAHHHHH!!!! EVEN THE SENSEIS ARE CRAZY!!! HELP!!!" Kiba begged to no one in particular the instant Kakashi grabbed onto his right arm.

Out of nowhere, Jiraya appeared and looked at his 'students'. "Hey! You guys are supposed to practice techniques I've taught you on girls!!! Not GUYS!!!" Jiraya pointed out. Immediately, *POW!!!*, and Jiraya was once again sent flying through the skies of Konoha by Tsunade. *Piew*... (Sound of Jiraya being hurled away)

Hinata who was standing nearby tried to interfere by reaching out her hand to grab Kiba. However, her efforts seemed as crazy as grasping electric eels barehanded. Almost instantly, Hinata was pushed away by either one of the guys that were fighting over Kiba.

Out of a sudden, as quick as lightning, one by one, starting from Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gai, and even Kakashi were knocked out by a ninja.

"Neji-nisan!" Hinata cried out.

Neji stopped and looked at all his defenceless opponents. They were all out cold because Neji, being the genius at the 'poking-people-technique' (Juuken), attacked all their chakra points to cause them to faint. Nevertheless, Neji was surprised that even the well-known Kakashi was so easily defeated.

'Hmm.... I must have improved a lot... Sasuga ore!' Neji thought.

"No one hurts Hinata and gets away with it!" Neji stated as Hinata slowly went closer to the poor tormented Kiba. Kiba was extremely relieved that he was finally able to escape from all the clutches of the evil men and boys... but the trauma... was forever burned in his memory...

"Are you alright, Kiba?"

"I think so... Heck, I-I'm pe-per-fe-fect-ly f-fi-ine!" Kiba lied as he tried to show Hinata that he wasn't a weakling.

Hinata hugged Kiba, thankful that he was ok, but Kiba winced as Hinata's embrace was hitting all the bruises he suffered as a result of the tug-of-war. After several seconds, Hinata turned to look into Kiba's eyes and she suddenly took notice of how attractive his eyes were.

"I think I can see why all of them were attracted to you..." Hinata said.

"Shh... Please don't even go there... I'm still trying to get over the fact that _that _happened..."

Out of the blue, Neji took a sudden interest in Kiba the moment he laid his eyes on fang-boy. Swiftly, Neji leaped forward, about to glomp Kiba when he realised that Hinata was in the way. Whoops! Too late! *BUMP* Neji crashed into Hinata who was suddenly caught in a lip-lock with Kiba.

Both Hinata and Kiba's eyes widen from the shock but they were both enjoying this sudden 'accident'... much to each other's surprise. Tsunade who was at the scene whistled as both Kiba and Hinata slowly pulled apart. Neji felt as if he had just snapped out of a trance as he sat in an upright position looking slightly confused.

Just then, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, and Gai, woke up. They rubbed the back of their necks and looked around. They spotted Hinata and Kiba who were both flustered with a bright shade of red.

"Yo, Kiba! What's going on? Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember what happened?" Hinata questioned.

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"Heh... Well... That's a long story to tell and I really don't wanna remember it... So.. Just forget about it ok?" Kiba said.

"All of it?" Hinata asked almost in tears. She wondered if Kiba wanted to forget his and her... um... lip-locking session...

"Uh... I mean... Just the gay part..."

"Gay part? Ok... What happened??!! Tell me!!" Naruto demanded to know.

"Nothing! Just forget it! Sheesh!" Kiba rebutted.

Just as they were quarrelling, Shino came over to the crowd.

"Shino! Glad you're here!" Kiba shouted trying to change the subject and avoid Naruto's pestering.

"So, did things happen as I said it would if you were to do exactly what I asked you to do?" Shino asked.

Kiba kept silent and blushed.

Shino noticed the position in which both Hinata and Kiba were in. Hinata was still practically on top of the dog-boy.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good for you, Kiba! Oh yeah, and Hinata, this dog-boy here has been having a major crush on you since a few years back. Even if you did not realise it before this, I'm glad that you've finally realised that you too have developed feelings for him already! That is why I deliberately arranged for Kiba to have a date with you today! I planned it with Kurenai-sensei of course! Man, you both sure took a long time confessing to one another! It was all clear as glass to the rest of the villagers in Konoha!" Shino exclaimed while nodding with his eyes closed. Since his eyes were closed the entire time he was blurting out the whole situation, Shino did not notice Kiba waving his hands hysterically in a disproving gesture to stop Shino from telling the whole world about his feelings for Hinata. Too late. All eyes were fixed on the 3 team eight members.

A minute of total silence...

"WHAT???!!!" everyone there besides Tsunade and the team eight members shouted in disbelieve.

Hinata was utterly speechless. She didn't know how to react. She was extremely happy at the thought that Kiba liked her and was now clear that her feelings for Kiba were true since even _Shino_ noticed it, but still, how should she react? Should she just leave it all to her natural instincts and faint? She was sure that her knees were already weakening... Oh wait... Whoops!!! She just realised that she was in an awkward position on top of Kiba!!! Could things get any better? Um... She meant worse?

Kiba noticing that Hinata was feeling uncomfortable tried adjusting their position but failed in all attempt. He tried lifting her above him a little so that he would be able to slip out beneath her but she kept wriggling and all that wriggling was turning him on. Hey, after all, he was a dog trainer and it might just take little more of that wriggling to heighten his animal instincts.

"Oooh... I get it now... Kiba! You liked her all this time and you didn't confess till just now?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn... Actually, I still haven't confessed my feelings to Hinata yet... It's just that some 'quiet', supposedly best friend of mine, decided to proclaim to the whole universe about my feelings even before I even had the chance to." Kiba mumbled under his breath. "And you wonder why Hinata and I don't talk to you much...." Kiba continued shooting glares at Shino.

Shino with his extra sensitive personality was hurt when he heard Kiba's mutter. "I thought I would give people a better impression if I talked more... Besides, you're feelings were getting pretty obvious, so I presumed you were finally gonna take the extra step in furthering your relationship with Hinata. I mean, after all the thousands of confession letters you spent perfecting to come up with the utmost perfect love confession speech... it even pains me to see you suffering with all the grammatical errors and over exaggerative words you tried using in all those letters... Hmm... Come to think of it, the last draft you showed me yesterday was still pretty cheesy sounding to me. I hope you altered it before showing it or even worse, reciting it to Hinata... I mean, come on! Who nowadays use sentences like, _my sweet lavender angel, your scent is the best smelling flower in the entire universe _or_ your eyes sparkle so brightly that it blinds mine_?"

"Shino! Please! Less! Less!!!" Kiba begged. "I want my old best friend back!!! The _silent_ one!!!"

Hinata grinned from ear to ear while the rest of the ninjas present there, including Neji, were busy howling with laughter and whistling away. She didn't realise that Kiba had suffered so much just to come up with the perfect love letter for her. She knew how bad Kiba was in language studies but he still tried his best for her. Hinata rested her head against Kiba's chest which seemed as warm and as broad as she could remember. Yes, Kiba was always there for her. He always gave her the much needed embrace when she felt like the most useless being on the face of the earth.

"Kiba, arigato."

Tsunade sighed and wondered, "I guess everything's broken with true love's first kiss, huh? Oh well, at least I had my fun... Let's see now... Who shall be my next guinea pig for my other potion?"

**

* * *

**

Author: So??? How was the ending? Was it too abrupt? How bout the entire story? Please review! I need to know how to improve my writing... But please.... Be kind... It's my first story after all... Haha!

**Kiba: I like the ending... At least I'm NOT GAY...**

**Author: Hahaha!!! Of course you do! Hahaha!!!**

**Kiba: SO, what're your other stories about?**

**Author: Hmm... Obviously the main pairing would be the both of you since I love to write bout you both... As for the story lines... There are so many! Where do I even start??? Haha!! But no worries... Perhaps I'll update the first chapter of each story for the reviewers to review and tell me which story seems the most interesting.... So I'll be able to focus on that story... A word of caution though... My other stories are not as comical as this one. They have a darker aura to it... Hmm... But I'm beginning to realise that I'm totally hopeless in writing romance stories... Haha! Alright then... Time to wrap things up....**

**Author, Kiba & Hinata: ARIGATO READERS!!!**


End file.
